A Rescue Ranger Xmas
by kim's 1 fan
Summary: A Christmas tale, involving my favorite rangers.  P.S.: before you read this, be sure to at least read Foxy's wedding, as it introduces in full detail, Foxgloves mother, Rosie.


**Christmas with The Rangers**

By Kim's #1 Fan

A/N: This takes place before the death of Foxglove's mother Rosie in my story " A funeral For a Ranger."

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gadget Hackwrench tossed and turned in her bed. She was having a very hard time sleeping tonight. The only thing on her mind was..._'What am I going to get Chip for Christmas?_ _It's our first Christmas together, and I want it to be special.'_

Meanwhile Chip was having the exact same problem, but he just lay there watching Gadget toss and turn.

Gadget then got out of the bed.

"What's the matter, dear?" Chip asked her, looking up.

"Can't sleep." she said softly, as she grabbed her robe and put it on. "I need some warm milk. Go back to sleep dear." She leaned forward, kissing his cheek sweetly.

"OK," Chip said as he turned and lay quitely.

Gadget turned to leave. She loved and adored Chip dearly, that's why she wanted this Christmas to be special.

Meanwhile, Chip felt the same way about her. After she'd left, he started thinking about the best thing he could get her. _'There's that new power drill she wants. I could get that for her anytime, I want this to be special.'_

When Gadget arrived in the Kitchen, there at the table sat Foxglove, drinking a hot Lemon tea, which she favored when she couldn't sleep.

"Mornin, Gadj." she uttered happily. "Couldn't sleep either?" she asked her best friend.

"No." Gadget confirmed sadly. "You?"

"Not a wink." Foxglove agreed unhappily.

"Pass the milk please." Gadget asked softly.

"Oh yeah," Foxy said, passing the pitcher. "Monty's favorite cure for 'no sleep'"

Gadget and Foxy said the next two words together. "Warm Milk."

They laughed as Gadget poured her glass of milk. "But truthfully Gadj." Foxy stated as she sipped her tea. "The reason you can't sleep is the same reason I can't sleep..."

Gadget eyed her best friend from the rim of her glass. "Yeah?" She confirmed before she took a drank.

Foxy looked sympathetically. "My mother always says that the best Gift is one that you make with your own two wings." She said helpfully. "Or in your case, paws."

Gadget stared at her for a second, then she blinked, and got up and ran off to her nearby workshop.

"Your welcome sweetie." Foxglove called out, slightly perplexed by Gadget's reaction.

Foxglove sighed as she went back to deciding on a gift to make for Dale, with her own two wings.

Just then, there was a knock at the front door. She quickly got up and answered it, before anyone else awoke. There in the darkness, gleamed two bright yellow eyes.

"Merry Christmas My Beloved." A happy voice stated.

"Momma!" Foxy shrieked happily, enveloping her mother in her pink wings.

"I know its late," Rosie asked, stepping into the rangers home. "Did I wake you my love?"

"No mama," Foxy replied simply. "I was already up, trying to decide what to make for Dale, for our first Christmas together."

"Well my dear," replied her mother, stifling a yawn. "oh, excuse me my sweet, it was a long flight." she explained tiredly. "anyway, I was going to say that the best gift you can give..." she started.

"Is one that you make with your own two wings." finished Foxy smiling happily at her mother.

"Oh, how wonderful," Rosie exclaimed happily. "you remembered. Why I can still remember the first Christmas gift your father ever gave me." she sighed lovingly, and closed her eyes, as if she could still see the gift. "It was a simple perch, but he had carved it lovingly, and with his own two wings, and it meant the world to me."

Foxglove looked at her mother and noticed she had a tear in her eye. She hugged her mother tightly. "Oh mom," she cried into her mothers wings. "you still remember." she cried softly.

"Of course I do, my love." agreed her mother. "Things like this, one never forgets."

"Mom, what can I build for Dale?" Foxy asked.

"My child," began her mother softly, caressing her face. "Think not with your brain," she said sweetly tapping her head. "Think with your heart. Find a gift that will touch his heart."

Just then, there was a shout from their bedroom. "Where is it!" shouted Dale, searching the whole room over. "I've gotta find it."

"And I thought bats were night animals." Rosie said jokingly.

Foxy didn't laugh. "I hope Dale is alright." She said, looking concerned.

Foxglove and Rosie headed towards the racket. Entering the room, they saw Dale on his knees, looking through a clutter of comic books.

"Dale, what's wrong?" Foxglove exclaimed. "your going to wake the others."

Dale looked up in surprise. "Oh, sorry, Foxy." Just then he looked up and noticed Rosie, standing nearby. "Oh, hello Rosie." he uttered awkwardly.

Then he turned to Foxglove.

"Foxy, you haven't seen my Plastic Pooch comic have you? It's my favorite, and I'd like to read it again. I wish I had a place to keep all my comics." he said still searching the room.

Foxglove quickly moved to a pile of papers, and pulled out a comic book. "Here you go dear." she said simply, handing Dale the comic.

"Oh thank you Foxy," Dale said, hugging her tightly.

"Curious, Dale," Rosie said softly. "Why are you looking for a book at this hour? Your not nocturnal last I checked."

Dale hesitated. "I...just like to read in bed when I have trouble sleeping."

Rosie chuckled.

"Well good night," Dale said.

"Good night." Foxglove said as she and and Rosie left him to his comic.

After exiting the room, Foxy's mother whispered softly, "_You have your answer my sweet."_

"_What?"_ Foxglove whispered back.

"_Build him a box for his comics, or a bookcase." Rosie elaborated. _

Foxglove smiled happily, kissed her mother and flew out the front door.

"My dear!" Rosie shouted after her, "I am very tired after my long flight. Where can I sleep?"

But Foxglove was too far off to hear. Rosie sighed. Fortunately for her, Dale stood nearby.

"You can use Foxy's old perch," He offered. "It's in our bedroom. She keeps it there, just in case she can't sleep some nights." Dale explained, guiding the tired black bat into their bedroom.

Rosie yawned. "Thanks." She said as she glided up to the perch and hung upside down.

"Rosie, did you remember to take your Plasma Pills?" asked Dale worriedly.

"Yes my dear," Rosie replied as she stretched out her wings. "just before I knocked on your door."

"Good," Dale agreed as he watched Rosie cover her face and body with her black wings.

"G'nite Rose." he whispered softly.

xxxxxx

Hours later, when Gadget hadn't returned to bed, Chip decided to get up and check on her. He soon heard her busy in her workshop. He put his ear up to her workshop and heard her mumbling to her self.

"Golly," she said softly. "I wish I could find my tools so I always know where they are."

Chip knew exactly what to make for Gadget. Then he focused on the moment and knocked.

"Yes?" Gadget called through the door.

"Its Chip," Chip answered.

"Golly!" Gadget exclaimed through the door. She sounded stressed. "Uh, don't come in."

Chip frowned. "I won't," He assured her. "But can you come out for a minute?"

"Uh...OK," She said.

There was a rustling sound. Seconds later, Gadget opened the door and stepped out, grinning sheepishly. "Yes, dear?" She asked wearily.

"Have you been working all-night?" Chip asked reprovingly.

"Yeah," Gadget answered. "I couldn't sleep. So I thought I make use of my sleeplessness."

Chip frowned. "I guess," He said skeptically. "But you should take a nap or something later."

Gadget yawned. "I guess your right." She conceded. "I'll do it later."

"After you eat something," Chip told her. "And I think you should eat something now."

Gadget frowned, but didn't' argue. "OK," She said reluctantly.

The next few weeks before Christmas were hectic. Except on missions that came up, everyone focused on the upcoming holidays.

Everyday, Gadget worked in her workshop for hours, only coming out long enough to grab a snack, and greet her husband. Then she went back to her workshop and closed the door.

Chip did pretty much the same thing. Working on Gadget's present all day, having brief moments with his wife.

Foxglove was still searching everywhere for what she needed to build Dale's present. As for everyone else, they all had there Christmas duties.

Monty was baking his holiday staple, Gingerbread Rangers. Each one had a jellybean nose, and was shaped like either a bat,(for Foxglove,) a Chipmunk,( for Chip and Dale) a mouse, (for himself and Gadget,) and a fly (for Zipper.) He used icing to further decorate the cookies.

He was just starting another Bat shaped cookie, (for Rosie.) when a thought struck him like a ton of bricks.

_'Two days til Christmas, and I ain't got no tree, to put our presents under.' _he thought to himself. "Zipper, pally!" he yelled to his ever faithful fly companion.

Zipper soon flew into view, and gave him a questioning look. "I need ya to finish off this Bat cookie." he explained quickly while gathering his cold weather gear. "just use a Jelly bean for her nose, and frosting to decorate." He then moved closer, and whispered softly, "_It's supposed to be Rosie mate."_

Zipper gave him a small salute then, went to work. Just as he was going out the door, he remembered something else.

"Rosie's present." he said softly, mentally slapping himself for forgetting it. Then he called out loudly. "Dale me lad, I need yer help Mate." he cried.

Dale poked his head out from inside his room where he had been talking with Rosie.

"Yeah Monty?" he asked Questioningly.

Monty grabbed him, and whispered harshly, "_I need ya to go to the mall, and pick up me present for Rosie. Just say your from Monterrey Jack, and they'll give ya me package."_

Dale nodded understandingly.

"_just pick it up, bring it back, and put under the tree mate."_

"_What tree?"_ Dale asked curiously?

"The one I'm gonna pick up mate." explained Monty evenly. "understand?" he asked simply.

"Yeah." Dale uttered as he gathered his winter gear.

"Go to the mall, and pick up the present." he said nicely, showing he still remembered what he needed to do.

"Good lad," said Monty, patting his head, "now, off you go mate." stated Monty pushing him out the door.

Hours Later

Monty returned with what he thought would be a perfect tree for the Rangers headquarters (which was roughly the branch from a pine tree).

He pushed it through the door, then yelled out... "A little help mates, The trees ere."

Soon all the rangers rushed out of their rooms, and helped Monty bring in the tree.

"Oh Monty," Gadget gushed happily, "It's beautiful."

"Thanks luv." Monty muttered breathlessly.

The tree had been quite a strain on him to carry up himself, but he had done it.

"The rest is up to us." Chip agreed, again in full command of the team. "Gadget, you've got the lights."

"Right Chip." agreed Gadget, rushing off to do as she was told.

"Zipper, you'll hang the tinsel."

The small fly, saluted, then dived into the box of Christmas ornaments, only to burst out seconds later, carrying all the tinsel he could carry.

"Dale," Chip said. turning to his partner. "you and I will hang the ornaments."

"Right Chip." Dale agreed.

Gadget just returned with a box of Christmas lights (for mice of course). "Lets light this baby." She annouced.

Everyone chuckled at her pun.

XXXXXXXX

Everyone stopped to examine their work. "Looks good." Dale commented.

Gadget wasn't convinced. "A little more to the left, I think." She suggested, pointing to an area.

"No Gadget," Chip said, touching her paw. "They're perfect that way."

"You sure Chip?" Gadget asked, gazing at the tree, unsure if it was perfect or not.

"Oh Gadj," Foxy said, seeing the lights on the tree. "They're beautiful. Don't change a thing."

"If you say so, Foxy," Gadget murmured, still looking at the tree. "But I still think..."

"Gadget," Rosie stated happily. "Don't be so perfect my love," she said lovingly. "We think it's beautiful, and it is."

"But..." she began.

Just then, Chip snuck up to her holding a sprig of Mistletoe over her head, and kissed her cheek.

She turned in surprise, and grabbed the sprig from him. "Chip," she said in a mock angry tone. "if your gonna do something," she said smiling sweetly. "do it right." she finished, then grabbed him by his coat, and pulled him in for a long kiss. When she finally let him go, he had forgotten what he was doing.

"uh..." he began softly. "Where was I?" he asked simply.

"Decorating the tree." Dale replied helpfully.

"Oh yeah ." Chip said happily, "thanks pal." he told his friend.

"Anytime Chip." Dale agreed, happy to help.

"Then, when we're all finished..." Chip stated, again his mind on track. "Foxy and Rosie will fly the star up to the top of the tree."

"Right." agreed both bats.

Rosie and Foxglove each grabbed onto the star. Using a free wing, they rose into the air and put the star on the top.

Soon the tree was finished. And the rangers stood back and admired their work.

"It's Beautiful." Rosie sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"What's wrong Mama?" Foxglove asked looking at her Mother.

"It just reminds me of my last Christmas with your father." she said crying softly.

Foxy soon hugged her mother and they both cried into each others shoulders. Soon after, the rangers began rushing around, wrapping their presents, and putting them under the tree. Then, Gadget rushed back into her workshop, and slammed the door.

**An Hour Later**

She finally came out of her workshop, with a perfectly wrapped package, with the perfect amount of ribbons, and a perfect tag.

She lovingly placed the package under the tree, with the others that were already there.

That night, not a single ranger got a good night sleep. They were all too excited about opening their gifts. But at around 2:00 A.M. , they all finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Foxglove awoke to the scent of her favorite breakfast, Fruit Pancakes. Not just that, but also Bacon, Sausage, and fresh brewed Coffee.

"Mmm," Foxglove uttered, turning over and smiling sweetly. "Breakfast." she said softly, turning to wake up Dale, (who always slept beside her,) only to find him gone.

"Dale!" she almost yelled as she rushed out to the ranger kitchen, tying her robe. "stay away from my Fruit Pancakes!"

"Fine," Dale uttered playfully, "then you stay away from my Bacon."

"Fine." said Foxy snuggling up to her husband, and feeding him a bite from her Fruit pancake.

"Gadget fried it in machine oil anyway." she said teasingly.

"Well, that's what it's for isn't it?" Gadget asked softly.

At this remark, Chip whispered lovingly into her ear.

"It isn't?" she asked him in an astonished voice.

He shook his head. Then the whole room rang with laughter, including Gadget's.

After everyone had had their fill. (Surprisingly, Foxglove ate more then even Dale... 5 fruit pancakes.)

They gathered round the Christmas tree, and sang their favorite Christmas carols. Gadget enjoyed Jingle Bells, (until Chip explained it had nothing to do with bells.) while Chip's favorite was "Here Comes Santa Claus."

Surprisingly though Dale's favorite was "I'll be home for Christmas."

And Foxglove simply adored "Blue Christmas."

While Monty enjoyed the song, "Do You Hear What I Hear?"

When it was finally Rosie's turn, she smiled lovingly at everyone around her, and stood. "Everyone," she said smiling broadly, "this is my Christmas present to you all." With that, she began to sing beautifully...

"_Silent Night, Holy Night. _

_All is calm, all is bright._

_Round yon virgin Mother and child,_

_Holy infant so tender and mild._

_Sleep in heavenly piece, sleep in heavenly peace."_

Everyone was astonished at how beautiful Rosie sang.

Then, to everyone's amazement Foxglove rose, and stood beside her mother, motioning her to continue singing, as she sang a beautiful counter melody...

_Silent as a snowflake in the night._

_Holy is the spirit of this night._

_All the world is calm and peaceful,_

_all the world is bright and joyful._

As the two bats sang together, they put their wings around each other lovingly, as their voices melded together in a perfect blend that made everyone listen intently.

_Spirit Of love and child of peace._

_Love unending that shall not cease._

_Peace my children of goodwill,_

_Peace my children peace, be still._

When they finished, everyone applauded them happily, as the two bats hugged each other tightly.

"You still remember." Rosie said approvingly.

"Of course I do, " Foxglove agreed. "Its Dad's favorite Christmas song."

"We sang it together every Christmas, even before you were born." stated Rosie smiling softly at her daughter.

"Yeah I know," agreed Foxglove, again hugging her mother. Then she turned to the others. "One of my earliest Christmas memories is Mom and Dad standing under our tree singing to each other that same song." she explained.

"It was beautiful Foxy," Gadget sighed wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Yeah," Dale agreed hugging his wife, "I had no idea you were so musical."

"_Dale, my love..."_ she whispered so only Dale could hear, "_There are a great many things that you don't know about me."_

When Dale looked at her, she was smiling sweetly, and looking directly at him.

Just as Dale and Foxglove were about to kiss, there was a knock at the door to Ranger headquarters.

"Who could that be?" Gadget asked getting up to answer it.

Dale looked at his watch, and noticed what time it was, then he quickly rushed to the door, dropping Foxglove, and rushing past Gadget so fast, he spun her around, and she fell into Chip's arms.

"I've got you Sweetie." he said holding her close.

"Thanks hon." replied Gadget, hugging his neck.

Dale threw open the door, and pulled in a middle aged mouse, with brown hair down the back of his head, and a brown mustache. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't exactly thin either.

"Everyone," began Dale, leading the mouse into the room. "This is my friend Larry," he stated proudly, motioning to the plump middle aged mouse, who wore a Red Christmas sweater, with a single white Snowflake in the center of it, and a Santa hat on his head.

"I met him yesterday," Dale continued. "In the mall while I was picking up Monty's present. He was singing for coins, to buy his dinner, and I asked him here to sing for us, as my gift to everyone." stated Dale proudly.

The mouse timidly looked around, and the welcoming smiles made him feel less timid. He searched the room, till his eyes met with Rosie's. He looked her over then cautiously walked up to her.

"What is your favorite Christmas song Miss?" he asked smiling.

"O Holy Night." replied Rosie, without missing a beat.

The mouse then walked over to the lit Christmas tree, stood under it, than began to sing...

_O Holy Night, the stars are brightly shining._

_It is the night of the dear savior's birth._

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining,_

_til he appeared, and the soul felt it's worth._

He sang in a beautiful tenor voice.

So beautiful in fact that everyone in the room kept silent, so as not to miss a note of the music, or the words.

_A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices_

_for yonder breaks a new and glorious morn._

_Fall on your knees! O hear, the angel voices!_

_Oh night divine the night when Christ was born._

_O night, O holy night, O night divine!_

_O night O holy night, O night divine!_

At this point, Monterrey Jack stood up, and began to sing in a booming Bass voice...

_Led by the light, of faith serenely beaming,_

_with glowing hearts by his cradle we stand._

_O'er the world, a star is sweetly gleaming,_

_now come the wise men from out of the orient land._

_The king of kings lay thus lowly manger;_

_In all our trials born to be our friend._

_He knows our needs, Our weakness is no stranger,_

_Behold your king! Before him lowly bend!_

_Behold your king! Before him lowly bend!_

Then Larry and Monty sang a beautiful, Tenor & Bass duet.

_Truly he taught us to love one and other,_

_his law is love and his gospel is peace._

_Chains shall he break for the slave is our brother._

_And in his name all oppression shall cease._

_Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we,_

_With all our hearts we praise his holy name._

_Christ is the lord! Then ever ever praise we,_

_His power and glory ever more proclaim!_

_His power and glory ever more proclaim! _

As they stood under the twinkling tree, they looked at their audience. Foxglove and Rosie sat side by side, hugging each other with their wings. Gadget stared at them both with childlike wonder in her eyes.

And Chip and Dale watched proudly.

"Well," began Larry, grabbing his Santa hat and bright red and green scarf. "I must be going, other houses to visit this Christmas, to spread more joy." he said happily, moving toward the door.

"Oh no..." stated Gadget.

"Please," Rosie begged, taking his arm before he could leave.

"One more song." Foxglove pleaded, taking his other arm.

"Well," Larry started looking at his audience. "Fine," He relented. "But just this one, what'll be it?"

"How about the one about the Mutant Reindeer?" Gadget suggested.

"No," Dale interjected unhappily, "I wanna hear about Frosty The Snowman."

Larry looked at Rosie. "Well, since it's your present, what would you like to hear?" He asked.

"Well," began Rosie softly. "What I had in mind isn't actually a Christmas song." she uttered timidly.

"What is it?" asked Larry curiously.

"The Lord's Prayer." Rosie answered hopefully.

"For you Miss," Larry replied, smiling at the black bat.

Then he moved underneath the tree again, and closed his eyes, thinking of the words.

"_Our Father, which art in heaven,_

_Hallowed be thy name._

_Thy kingdom come._

_Thy will be done in earth, as it is in heaven._

_Give us this day our daily bread._

_And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us._

_And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil._

_For thine is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever and ever ._

_Amen."_

Almost the moment he was done singing, Larry was enveloped in a hug from Rosie. "Oh thank you my dear," she said lovingly. "That was beautiful."

"You're quite welcome Miss Rosie." Larry replied returning the hug. "But now I really must go."

"Golly," Gadget said unhappily. "So soon?" she asked sadly.

"I have other houses to visit." Larry agreed. "I don't have all day."

"Thank you ever so much," Rosie said again, hugging him. "And a very merry Christmas to you."

"And you as well." Larry agreed moving toward the door.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone cried as Larry opened the door.

"A merry Christmas to all," Larry replied. "And to all a good night." he ended as he shut the door. And with that, he was gone.

"And now," began Chip happily, "let's open our presents."

"Yes!" shouted Dale, "me first!"

"Dale!" stated Chip warningly, "Where are your manners? It's ladies first, you know that."

Chip then, went to the tree, and found Gadget's present. "Here you are darling," he stated, handing Gadget her gift. "Merry Christmas." he said lovingly.

Gadget looked at the package, and gently fingered the tape, cutting it her fingernail.

"Come on Gadj," Dale retorted. "Just rip off the paper."

"Oh No!" Gadget replied crisply. "I'm gonna save this wrapping paper." she said carefully pulling off the paper, to reveal her present.

She opened the box, and took out a leather belt, and looked at Chip questioningly.

"It's a work belt." he replied showing her the pouches. "See, this is for your hammer, this is for your wrench, and these smaller pockets are for your nails, screws and..." Before he could finish, he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug from his loving wife.

"_Thank you, Darling." _she whispered lovingly into his ear. "Alright Chip," she announced, moving toward the tree and finding the gift she had made for him.

"It's your turn dear." she said handing him his present. "_And be careful with the wrapping, I'd like to keep it for next year." _she whispered as she kissed his furry cheek.

Chip did as he was told, and very carefully opened the present, mindful of the wrapping. When he finally opened the box he found... "A hat rack?" he asked in surprise.

"Yep," agreed Gadget happily. "Carved from a tooth pick."

Chip looked closely at the Hat rack, finally figuring out how to put it together, and where he could leave it.

"It's for your Shear Luck Jones hat, and your adventure hat, and your Santa hat." explained Gadget smiling tenderly at him.

"Thank you my dear." exclaimed Chip smiling brightly at her.

Then, Foxglove practically flew at Dale. "It's your turn Dale, open this one." she uttered pushing a huge box at him.

Dale tore the wrappings off the box, and looked at a wooden box, and lid.

"Open the lid Dale." She squealed happily.

Dale did as he was told, and opened the lid, to find shelf after shelf, inside of the box.

"It's a box / bookcase to keep your comics in." she said happily as Dale eyed the shelves.

"Wow!" he said hugging her. "Thank you my love." he stated happily. Then he went over to the tree, and found her gift. "This one is yours." he uttered happily, watching her eyes light up with child like joy.

She grabbed the gift from him, and tore the paper off like a maniac. "See Gadj," she said, after unwrapping the box. "That's how you unwrap a present."

"Well," Gadget started. "What if you want to save the wrapping paper for next year though?" she asked smartly. "See, I always saved my wrapping paper."

Foxglove simply looked at her, then opened her gift box and found... "What are these?" she asked Dale, looking at the knitted items.

"They're Wing cozies hon," Dale explained as taking one and trying it on her wing, to see if it fit.

Foxglove examined her wings. "But I won't be able to fly with these on my wings." she protested.

"True," Dale conceded. "But they'll keep your wings warm on these cold winter nights."

Foxglove considered that. "Thanks, Dale?" She said appreciating her husband's gift.

And besides," Dale added. "There are things you can do without flight, like sledding, snowballfights, and...Whatever. And at least they'll keep you warm, along with these." And with that, he also tossed her a scarf, knitted from the same material, and a cap.

"How wonderful," she said eying the items, "they match. And they're my favorite color." she said hugging the bright red items.

"I know." Dale replied, receiving a strong hug from his wife.

"Here ya go Rosie luv," Monty uttered giving Rosie the last box under the tree.

Rosie looked at him, as if he had just given her a million dollars.

"Monty my dear, I have no gift for you." she said sadly.

"You already gave me my gift luv," he replied happily. "remember that song ya just sang?" he asked pointedly.

"Oh, yes." The black bat agreed, eying him lovingly. Then she looked closely at the wrapping paper, and decided to gently open the wrapping so as to keep the paper.

"See!" Gadget cried out, upon seeing her method used. "that's how you open a present." she stated happily.

"No my child," Rosie chastised softly. "there is no right way to open a present." she added sweetly. "Sometimes the wrapping is just so beautiful, I choose to save it for next year. And such is the case with this paper." she said eying the Blue wrapping paper, covered in white Snow flakes. "It is simply too beautifulto destroy." she said hugging Monterrey, then opening the small box within.

The box held a beautiful Silver Crucifix on a silver chain. "Oh Monty, my dear it is simply too wonderful!" she said getting teary eyed from the thoughtful gift.

"Well, I remembered how you'd gave Foxy here your golden one, and had none now, so I decided to buy ya one." he replied bashfully.

Rosie, quickly hugged the large mouse. "_Thank You my Sweet." _she whispered as she kissed his cheek softly.

That night, the rangers all enjoyed a wonderful dinner, with all of their favorite foods. Even Dale had made something, (a wonderful fruit salad, which of course he didn't have to cook.) for Foxglove, who had more servings then anyone else.

After dinner, Monty brought out his traditional Gingerbread Rangers. And as tradition, each ranger chose the likeness of their loved one.

Chip chose the cookie shaped like Gadget,

Gadget chose the one that represented Chip and so on.

After this, the rangers all went off to bed. (All except for Zipper, who flew off too a nearby Bee Hive to spend some time with his beloved Queenie the Queen Bee.)

As Gadget lay happily in her husband's arms, she smiled brightly. "Thank you for a very wonderful Christmas my love." she said , again kissing his cheek for the tenth time that day.

"Thank you as well." replied Chip, kissing her back.

And with that, Christmas was over. As Chip began to fall asleep, he heard Gadget sweetly singing her Favorite Christmas tune.

"_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And on that note, I say a merry Christmas to you all my friends.

A.N.: Please remember, this fic takes place before A funeral for a Ranger, but after Foxglove's Wedding.

God Bless you all, and a merry Christmas!


End file.
